Displacement Theory
by Abicion
Summary: This is sort of like that one scene from the final episode of Gundam 00, just a lot more sexualized and incredibly creepy.


A dog's frantic whimpers followed the sounds of glass shattering and wood breaking. Daniella lowered her empty hand back to her side, having thrown her target's four-legged bodyguard through a nearby window moments before. Her opposite hand held a grotesque, makeshift sword made of broken glass.

Fiona was now alone and expectantly cowering away in fear, stopping only when she inadvertently trapped herself between Daniella and the hallway wall. Daniella silently stepped forward, grabbed her young prey by the wrist, and slammed the back of her hand against the wall, pinning her in place. The stoic maid raised her crystal-like weapon, and her gaze began shifting back and forth from Fiona's terrified countenance to the blade's sparking tip. After weighing her options, Daniella put her dark thoughts aside and placed her full attention on the blonde captive. Her lips curled formed a smile when she spoke in monotone.

"Don't be so scared. I don't wish to damage your body."

Her fingers uncurled, allowing the glass weapon to fall to the carpeted floor and splinter into smaller pieces. With her now free hand, she began tracing the side of Fiona's face. Her fingertips proceeded downward, caressing the curves of the shivering girl's nubile frame. Daniella's palm finally landed a few inches below Fiona's waist and pressed lightly against where the girl's blouse overlapped her miniskirt. Just under her hand was the prize Daniella sought: a series of complicated organs with miraculous power that Fiona possessed and she lacked. The predator's eyes closed halfway as her voice took on an envious quality.

"So precious. So... complete."

Daniella had to struggle with the desire of reclaiming her weapon and skewering her prisoner on the spot as her jealousy grew. She considered how the two young women were results of the same bizarre experiment; sisters born in the same family of mutant failures; so why did this girl get to be so perfect while she was cursed to be broken and empty? Her angered thoughts were only subdued when she remembered there may a solution to her problem.

"I'll take your Azoth by becoming you."

Fiona gasped at Daniella's bizarre statement. The fact she couldn't comprehend the meaning of the silver-haired handmaid's cold words only added to her fear, and she squirmed helplessly when Daniella withdrew the hand from her waist and repositioned it under her chin. With her head locked in place by a combination of her rival's superior strength and her own fright, Fiona could only watch as Daniella's face leaned closer. Daniella's cold lips then locked against hers, causing her eyes to widen with surprise. Her eyelids slowly began to drop, however, as she suddenly felt a great weariness overcome her.

The last thing Fiona heard as her life was extinguished was her captor emitting a low, muffled laugh into her mouth. Then everything was silent.

* * *

><p>Daniella blinked as she studied her darkened surroundings with her new eyes. The worthless husk that had served as her original body was lifelessly sprawled across the mansion floor, abandoned by her soul when it was transferred into a much more suitable shell. She raised one hand so her palm faced her eyes, and she began individually flexing the muscles in her slender fingers to assess her level of control. Her face brightened with a content grin when everything seemed to be in order. She then spoke to herself in Fiona's sweeter voice, but with her usual vacant mannerisms still in place.<p>

"A perfect match."

It wasn't long before Daniella's ears heard the sound of light footsteps approaching her. When she turned her heard, she saw the same dog as before calmly approaching her out of the lavish corridor's shadows. He showed no physical signs of injury, and only walked with a slight limp. He stopped a few feet away from her to lower his head and push his snout against the corpse on the floor, checking for signs of life. Once he verified the villainness was dead and his master appeared to be alive, he looked toward Daniella's living form and began happily waving his tail.

Daniella no longer held any ill feelings toward the friendly beast. She had always found him to be somewhat bothersome, but she no longer had any reason to feel hatred. Everything she had ever wanted now belonged to her, and it was a time of celebration. She knelt to one of her bare knees in front of her new friend and brushed the fur behind his ears.

"Good boy."

The loyal canine quietly tilted his head, seemingly confused by Daniella's vapid tone. He returned to his playful self, however, after his nostrils flared and he rested his head in the crook of her arm.

Daniella smirked when she spoke again.

"Now, let's escape from here."

The dog barked in agreement, then began trotting down the hallway with his limp almost completely gone. Daniella rose back to her feet and stood in place for a few short moments. She considered her exit strategy, relying on her extensive knowledge of the mansion's layout that only she and a few others possessed. Anticipation then rose in her mind as she considered how she would finally be able to live in freedom, as a normal human girl. When her thoughts returned to the present, she filled her surroundings with a fit of demented laughter.


End file.
